


How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Cadance's Big Fat...

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Erotica, Futa, Futanari, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Date nights usually end with sex. They do not, however, usually end with Cadance giving herself a big fat horsecock.That's a new development.Not that Sunburst is going to complain.
Relationships: Princess Cadance/Shining Armor/Sunburst
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Cadance's Big Fat...

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: A mare who can give herself a massive cock.

* * *

Sequel to [A Slightly Complex Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365777)

Written as a Birthday Present for my fantastic boyfriend, Snekinabox.

Proofread by [Undome Tinwe](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/158274/Undome+Tinwe) or whatever his porn alt is.

* * *

Sometimes dates were big extravagant affairs, where two (or more) ponies would go out to a fancy restaurant, see an equally prestigious show, and then retreat to a hotel room to share a bottle of pricey wine. Then, inevitably, they’d settle down for the evening, and share in each other in an intimate and passionate manner.

Since dating Cadance and Shining, Sunburst had enjoyed a few of these dates. He’d dined at fine restaurants, seen plays, gone to concerts, and done all manner of things he never thought he’d have the privilege to do before he met his two lovers.

Yet, many months had atrophied the glitz and glamour of high society. For sure, good food and drink were nice, and getting to lounge in hotel rooms that were larger than Sunburst’s childhood home was novel. Especially when it came to bathing in tubs made of precious metals. But in the end, as the three of them got more comfortable with each other, they learned that such things, while nice, were the seasoning of a good relationship, not the base.

So, here they were, in the royal bedchambers, enjoying their biweekly date. It wasn’t anything special, just three ponies lounging in a living room. They were playing a board game, Risk, and Cadance was wiping the floor with them, holding firmly onto seven of the thirteen continents.

Each of them also had a glass, partially filled with red wine. It was a shiraz that Sunburst had insisted he pick up, much to the chagrin of the royal sommelier. Tonight’s meal, while prepared by some of the world’s greatest chefs, was just a simple chickpea recipe with a side of colourful salad.

Sunburst absently took a bite of the salad, prodding at the few remaining leaves on his plate. His focus was on the board, however, as he committed the last of his desperate reserves against piercing Cadance’s defenses. A victory here would deny her a not-so-insignificant chunk of her reinforcements next turn.

Yet, fate was always kind to a Princess, as his attackers were defeated by that oh-so-potent force, RNG. One by one his battalions were wiped out, until only a battered rearguard pathetically limped back to his territory.

He sighed and shook his head, tossing his cards on the floor. “I concede.”

“What!” Shining exclaimed. “You can’t give up now, we have her on the ropes. This is our hour of victory!”

“Dude, she just killed fifteen of my battalions. It’d take me at least two turns to reinforce that. In the meantime, she’s getting close to thirty a turn.” Sunburst raised a glass to Cadance. “I concede, Your Majesty.”

Cadance smiled, a very domineering smile. “It’s good that one of my colts knows their place. Your Empress will remember this.”

“Yeah, well.” Shining’s horn glowed as he moved his own attack into Cadance’s territory. “I’m ready to draw this out for as long as possible.”

Cadance chuckled and finished the last of her wine, swirling the empty glass. “Is that so?”

Shining nodded. “I don’t care if we’re here all night.”

“If we’re at this all night, then we won’t have a chance to get laid,” Sunburst said, reaching over to drape a hoof over Shining’s withers. “Is your resolve really that strong?”

Shining paused for a moment, processing this before he deliberately reached out and knocked over the piece designating his capital. “After… much deliberating, I have determined that there is much to gain from ending this war.” He bowed his head. “I concede, Your Highness.”

“Eh, I’m not feeling particularly high tonight,” Cadance joked before reaching out for the bottle of wine. She inspected it, seeing that there was only a splash left, opting to drip this into her glass. “I wouldn’t be opposed to doing that later. Though I suppose there is something else you two are interested in…”

Sunburst grinned sheepishly. “Maybe?”

“You did say that you had a special surprise for us,” Shining said, biting his lip. “And, not going to lie, I do like your surprises.”

Cadance smirked and reached over, dragging the tip of her hoof under Shining’s chin. She then leaned forwards and locked lips with him. Sunburst watched, gently pawing at the ground as his fiancés kissed.

After a few moments of frenching, Cadance drew back and turned to Sunburst, replicating the gesture. Their lips met and immediately parted, Cadance’s tongue delving forth and pressing forcefully against Sunburst’s own. Her breath was hot with intoxication, the lingering taste of wine accenting the kiss.

As their tongues danced, Shining’s horn glowed and Sunburst gasped as he felt a familiar warm aura grope at his sheathe, gently caressing it. He had always been an excitable stallion, and with a little wine in his system this was especially true. He softly moaned into Cadance’s maw, feeling his pride begin to emerge and harden.

He tried to muster his own spell, to share his pleasure with either partner, but he felt his senses overwhelmed, his mind churning with a hungry lust. Soon this came to an end as Cadance drew away, hungrily smacking her lips together. For a brief moment, a strand of saliva connected them, though it severed as she drew away.

“Keep him busy,” Cadance said, looking at her husband. “I need a few minutes to get ready.”

With that, she stood up and stepped away, heading towards their bedchamber. This left Sunburst alone with Shining.

“Roll over,” Shining whispered, his voice husky and filled with a poorly concealed lust.

Sunburst complied, rolling onto his back and looking over at him. There was a fiery glint in Shining’s eye, a rare bout of dominance that was allowed to burn without Cadance there to contain it.

Shining lunged at Sunburst, pinning him to the floor before locking lips with him. Their tongues danced around one another. Unlike Cadance, who had an elegance to her tonguework, Shining was a bit more masculine and brutish, trying his damnedest to show that he was the one in charge with Cadance’s absence.

He moved his hips downwards and Sunburst’s back arched as he felt Shining’s erection against his own, the stallion grinding against him. At first, his motions were clumsy, as he tried his best to figure out the rhythm required to properly frot. But, with a little trial and error, he managed to establish a decent tempo, grinding against Sunburst in nice long strides.

Sunburst whinnied into the kiss, closing his eyes as he felt the first bead of pre bubble to the tip of his unflared head, dripping onto his stomach. Even though they were both unicorns, Sunburst was still the smaller of the two, his pride a few inches more petite. He was fine with that, though; it was just nature’s way of telling him he was meant to be a bottom, a suggestion he eagerly embraced.

Shining drew away from the kiss and smirked. “Now, what should I do with you while Cadance is getting ready?”

Sunburst bit his lip and looked towards the bedroom door. “Think she’ll notice if you fuck me in the ass?”

“I…” Shining began.

Cadance’s voice sang out. “If you fuck his ass Shining, I’ll lock your cock in a cage and make you watch as I ruin him. I’m getting first dibs at his ass tonight and you should know better.”

Shining sheepishly grinned and bumped his snout against Sunburst’s. “Sorry buddy, but I think she has a sixth sense for this kind of stuff.”

“No, just good old regular hearing,” Cadance called out. “The crystal acts so wonderfully at reverberating sound.”

Sunburst rolled his eyes. “Well I guess I could just give you a blowjob?”

Shining grinned. “Hell yeah.”

He slid away from Sunburst and rolled onto his back, grinning from ear to ear as his throbbing pride bobbed in the air. It was an absolutely perfect size, being just the right thickness and girth, and had this adorable molted pattern of pink splotches on a solidly white rod.

Sunburst eyed it up for a moment before sliding over and pressing his snout into Shining’s also perfectly-sized balls, taking in a nice deep breath. He loved the smell of his fiancé’s musk, his essence just filling Sunburst’s senses. He got more inebriating on this single sniff, than the three glasses of wine he’d just had that evening.

Once properly intoxicated, he moved upwards, peppering Shining’s erection in a cascade of little kisses and playful nips. He made sure to draw it out, using each motion to bring forth an excited nicker from Shining. Though, no matter the pace, he eventually did reach his unflared tip.

At first, he merely kissed the tip. Then, he dragged his tongue across it, sampling the first delicious strands of pre which had bubbled forth. It was a divine flavour, and Sunburst savoured it as he took Shining into his maw, rolling his tongue around him in dutiful little motions. This seemed to work far better than the teasing kisses, drawing forth a constant torrent of ecstasy from his partner.

As Sunburst bobbed forwards, he tightened his lips and emboldened his tongue a little more, turning Shining’s moans into a string of expletives and curse words.

“I appreciate the gusto, hun, but the same threat applies to you if you make Shining cum,” Cadance warned. “You two should know that your first orgasms belong to me.”

Shining rolled his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. “She’s no fun.”

Sunburst snorted, or at least he tried to, the cock in his mouth making that a rather obtuse gesture. He closed his eyes and resumed his bobs, adopting a more cautious pace. Yet, he still didn’t let up on Shining, allowing his tongue to rove and explore every inch of his fiancé’s flesh that was above his bulging medial ring.

All the while, Sunburst’s own cock was painfully erect, pressing against his belly and leaking into his fur. His meagre pride wasn’t denied for long, though, as Shining’s horn glowed, his potent aura now focused upon caressing Sunburst’s anatomy in a warm glow.

Sunburst continued to bob up and down, unable to help himself from going faster. He knew that Cadance would be most displeased if either of them got off, but it just felt wrong to have such a perfect cock wedged in his maw and not try to pleasure it to the best of his abilities.

Just as he was about to bob down, past that faithful point where the medial ring popped into his maw and the tip tickled the back of his well-trained throat, the bedchamber door opened behind him.

Shining, actually facing it, was the first to react, his eyes widening. “H-holy shit.”

Sunburst drew back, popping off of Shining’s dick and taking a potent breath to shore himself up. He then turned around, his own breath catching at what he saw.

It was his gorgeous and utterly beautiful fiancée, Cadance. Except she was sporting an extra organic accessory. An unerect cock dangled from her lower half. Even in this state, it was impressive in stature, and Sunburst had no doubt that, when properly stimulated, it would be larger than either of her stallions'.

She smirked and stepped towards them, swaying her hips back and forth with each step.

“Sorry I took so long,” she said, her eyes half-lidded. “But the spell I found took a couple of tries to get right. I mean, unless you’d want to fuck a dragon dick.”

“I’d kind of like to do that,” Sunburst squeaked, warming as he realized he'd said that aloud.

Shining snorted. “Degenerate.”

“I’ll admit,” Cadance said, looking down at her dong. “This does feel a little weird, just having this hanging here.” She hummed and looked at her boys. “Now which of you do I want to fuck first?” Her gaze shifted back and forth, examining them closely and sizing up her options. “I do love making Sunburst into a proper mare.”

Shining pouted. “You always pick him first.”

“He has a cute butt!” Cadance exclaimed.

Shining pursed his lips, mulling this over before finally conceding. “Fair. I’ll admit that his ass is way better for pounding.”

Sunburst blushed, hiding his face with a hoof. “Oh my gods, I’m right here, you two.”

“We’re aware,” his fiancés chimed in unison before glancing at each other and sharing a sinister grin.

Cadance hummed to herself, tapping a hoof against the underside of her muzzle. “Though before we begin, I wouldn’t mind trying out a blowjob from the receiving end.” She smirked and strutted towards their bed. “And I expect both of you to work together on this. After all, it looks like I’ve got way more than one stallion could ever hope to handle.”

She climbed onto their bed and rolled over, kicking her forelegs into the air. Neither of her boys needed anymore of an incentive than the sight of her massive dong to entice them. Both made their way over, smirking at one another.

“I’ll take the balls?” Shining asked.

Sunburst nodded. “I have the better gag reflex anyways.”

“Adorable.” Cadance chuckled. “Look at your two, planning this out.”

Shining didn’t climb onto the bed, instead shoving his snout directly into Cadance’s very heavy sack. He took one of her balls between his lips without a moment’s warning and began to gently suckle upon it. This drew forth a shuddering sigh from Cadance, whose back arched ever so slightly.

“Fuck,” she whispered, looking over as Sunburst climbed onto the bed. “This feels kind of weird.”

Sunburst chuckled. “You get used to it after a while.”

“Just be gentle, you two, this thing is pretty sensitive.”

Sunburst nodded and shimmied over to the tip of Cadance’s cock, taking the unflared girth between his lips. He did as Cadance requested, gently rolling his tongue and being careful as he bathed her in a thin sheen of saliva. As his tongue continued unabated, he bobbed back and forth curtly, edging himself a little deeper with each motion. All of this was done at the most leisurely of paces, ensuring that Cadance’s request was adhered to.

Cadance’s breathing hitched and Sunburst could feel a shudder course through her, a little tremor signalling that he was doing a good job.

As he glanced at Shining, he saw his fiancé move up from the sack, dragging his tongue slowly up Cadance’s cock. He was gentle about it, smirking coyly with each stride, dragging his tongue up from her sheathe all the way to her medial ring.

“Is this okay, babe?” he asked. “Not too much?”

Cadance shook her head, a faint moan slipping forth. “N-not at all, don’t be afraid to get a little bit rougher, you two.”

Shining and Sunburst exchanged a look, winking at each other. They eagerly took her suggestion to heart.

Sunburst emboldened a little more, his pace and depth both growing. His lips remained firm against her flesh, his tongue acting like a cushion for her cock to grind against. As he approached the medial ring, he paused, allowing a generous portion of Cadance’s pride to rest against his palate. At which point, his tongue resumed its potent cycles, rolling in frantic and excitable little bursts.

Meanwhile, Shining returned to Cadance’s sack, taking her other orb between his lips. He was a bit more forceful in his suckling, and it immediately had its intended effect, drawing forth an excited gasp from Cadance who shuddered at the sensation.

“Good colts,” she cooed, her voice thin and tainted by pleasure. “Worship your Mistress.”

Sunburst’s ears perked and he picked up his pace, once again driving himself onwards towards Cadance’s base. By the time her medial ring slipped past his lips, letting out a wet pop as it parted his maw, he could feel her tip tease the back of his throat.

He was only a little more than halfway there and he was already feeling her unflared head tickle him, irritating his gag reflex ever so slightly. Still, Sunburst wasn’t exactly an amateur to the art of deepthroating. He squeezed his hoof tight against the sheets and clamped his eyes shut, forcing himself to venture even deeper.

Cadance’s cock slipped past the back of Sunburst’s throat and he felt panic flare in the back of his mind as the safety of oxygen left, replaced by the presence of Cadance’s fat cock. His hindleg kicked out at the sheets, pawing desperately at them as his eyes began to water.

He tried his best to go even deeper, to allow his future wife to properly ravage his throat. And for a while he made some decent progress, making it several inches closer to his objective at a lurching pace. Yet, Sunburst learned a valuable lesson in hubris. He might’ve been able to kiss Shining’s pelvis but Cadance was a far girthier pony, whose cock was magically engineered and masterfully sculpted to make such an objective impossible.

So, with at least several intimidating inches ahead, he gagged. It was a rather violent gag and he instantly shot back, tears prickling in his eyes. He jerked away as hard as he could and Cadance’s cock left with a nice wet pop, streaks of saliva dampening the molted combination of black and pink flesh.

Sunburst thudded against the sheets and coughed, holding a hoof to his mouth as he hacked up a combination of saliva and pre. His throat felt raw, tortured even.

“Fuck,” he rasped.

In an instant, Cadance had him wrapped up in her hooves, peppering his face with a plethora of little kisses. She squeezed him tight, and while the gesture was meant to be comforting, Sunburst couldn’t help but feel the presence of her mammoth cock resting against his leg.

“You've got to be careful,” Cadance scolded, though her tone was soft. “Don’t want you upchucking on my cock, dear.”

“S-sorry,” Sunburst whispered, chuckling as he wiped at his eyes. “Guess I let my pride get the better of me.”

Shining smirked. “It’s alright dude, I probably would’ve done the same thing.”

Cadance shook her head. “You two need to be more careful. Neither of you have the benefit of having your gag reflex magically removed.”

“Wait…” Sunburst blinked and looked at Cadance. “You had your gag reflex removed?”

“No, no, no, I just… it… okay so, it seems that ascending kind of bestowed me with that gift. Must be one of those weird things that comes with being an alicorn, I guess.”

“Wait, does that mean…” Shining groaned, burying his face in his hooves. “I didn’t need to know that about my sister!”

Cadance deadpanned before loudly clearing her throat. “Anyways, how about we move on before we ruin the mood any further?”

Sunburst nodded and Cadance slid away, making room for him to move towards the edge of the bed. He hung his rump over to the side, moving his tail to the right so his plump booty was easily accessible.

Cadance stepped off the bed and took position behind him, her horn glowing to retrieve a bottle of lube from a nearby dresser drawer.

She mounted the bed, her powerful frame hovering over top of Sunburst, bearing down upon him.

“Are you ready to be turned into a proper mare?” Cadance teased, leaning down to bite on his ear. “Become the perfect little slut for the Princess of Love?”

Sunburst’s cheeks warmed and he nodded swiftly. “Y-yes.”

Cadance bit down even harder, drawing forth a panicked gasp from Sunburst.

“Yes, what?” she hissed.

“Y-yes, Mistress,” Sunburst whimpered.

Cadance chuckled and drew back. “Very good.”

She popped open the cap on the bottle of lube, pouring some onto her potent erection. A faint cascade of deep grunts dripped forth from her maw, caressing Sunburst’s ear as she rubbed it into her flesh. Her breath felt warm against the nape of his neck, curling at his fur.

“Are you ready?” Cadance asked, placing the bottle down on a nearby nightstand.

Sunburst nodded.

Cadance drew back and her magic gripped Sunburst’s flanks, drawing them apart. The tip of her unflared cock prodded at his tight little pucker, sending a shiver up Sunburst’s spine as he felt just how cold her lubricated tip was.

She was gentle, at first, lightly rocking her hips forward as she ever-so-carefully pressed into him. It took a bit, the first few motions slowed by her clumsily trying to find the best angle to exploit. It was hard work but eventually she found success, parting his pucker and pushing the first fraction of an inch into him.

Sunburst quivered, pressing harder against the sheets. He bit into them, shuddering as he felt just how thick his fiancée was. She easily had the girthiest cock he had ever encountered, proving to be more than a bit of a challenge. Yet, she wielded it with expertise, not pushing too forcefully and always ensuring his pleasure was kept in mind.

“Too big?” Shining asked, sliding over to Sunburst’s side.

He reached over with a hoof and gently stroked his pet bookworm’s mane, smoothing it out.

Sunburst shook his head. “I-I can handle it. I promise.”

Cadance shivered, her cock thrusting forward just a little deeper. “Do you need more lube, sweetheart? You’re getting a little tense.”

“A bit more please.”

Cadance nodded and grabbed the lube once again, pouring more onto her impressive stature. With this new dose, her progress was much smoother as she bucked forwards and drove a few more inches into her darling plaything’s pucker.

“Fuck,” she grunted, drawing back by a meagre amount and pounding into him again. “This feels so good.”

Shining chuckled. “Right?”

“I can’t believe what I was missing out on by using a strap-on.” She huffed and pounded forwards again, making Sunburst squeak. “This is like a billion times better.”

Her hips grew more volatile, pumping a bit more forcefully into Sunburst. It wasn’t a proper rawing yet, but it was rapidly reaching that point as both her tempo and depth became more confident. Each thrust was now marked by a laboured grunt, and Sunburst could feel her powerful frame flexing on top of him.

He felt like he was on cloud nine, Cadance’s erection being such a delightfully pleasant experience. His own erection, far more meagre in comparison, was rock hard, wedged between the sheets and his body. With each of Cadance’s thrusts he’d rock forward by a minute amount, grinding against the bedding and eliciting a further chirp of pleasure from his clenched jaw.

Soon enough Cadance had built up a far more impressive tempo, pounding more and more forcefully into him. It wasn’t long before her medial ring was tight against his pucker, pressing forcefully against it in an effort to venture even deeper. For a moment, his body resisted against this further expansion, a panicked gasp draining from his lips as his tight little ass refused to cooperate.

Another burst of magic fumbled for the lube, which Cadance liberally applied to resolve this obstruction. Soon enough, Sunburst’s rebellious bottom conceded and Cadance pushed ever deeper, sliding into him with a crude wet slurp.

Sunburst threw back his head and gasped in ecstasy, a current of raw pleasure crawling up his spine. His voice wavered for but a moment as a cascade of pleasured chirps and divine sounds of bottoming filled the room.

With his head drawn away from the sheets, Shining decided to join in. He moved in front of Sunburst and leaned forwards, wrapping his lips around his horn. As he suckled upon it, his tongue rolled around the various grooves, eagerly exploring the textured appendage.

The sensation of having one’s horn fellated was strange. The pleasure came from a similar source as a blowjob, but felt more mystic, as if the pleasure was linked to the magic which coursed through him. It was a pleasant sensation, though, working wonderfully with the rawing that Cadance was giving him.

Cadance’s pace did not abate by even the smallest of margins. By now, she was panting, her haggard breathing licking at the nape of Sunburst’s neck. She was practically jackhammering into him, her hips a blur as she pressed ever deeper.

Sunburst closed his eyes, feeling the tip of Cadance’s pride grind against his prostate, an explosion of utter pleasure making his mind go blank. He was on the brink of overstimulation as various pleasured and intense sensations seemed to bombard him from every feasible direction. Soon rationality and sense left him, replaced by only the animalistic desire to be bred and feel a degree of pleasure that should’ve been impossible to obtain.

“F-fuck, he’s getting tight,” Cadance grunted, her hips slowing.

“Must be getting close,” Shining said, drawing back from his horn. “You are breeding him like a whore after all.”

“Well I mean, that’s what he is. Our personal little cumdump.”

Shining nodded and went back down, bobbing slowly along Sunburst’s horn. His tongue was swift and nimble, rolling and suckling ever-so-lewdly.

Cadance grunted as she drew back, slowing herself down. Her pistoning was now more sporadic and forceful, her tempo losing all fluidity. Sunburst could feel her core muscles tense against his back, a sensation he was familiar with as his own abs were fatigued at trying to stop his own inevitable orgasm.

“I can’t hold on much longer,” Cadance whispered. “How do you stop it, Shining?”

Shining chuckled and rolled his eyes, drawing away once again. “You really don’t. Especially when you’re fucking Sunburst. Just do what comes naturally babe. I know he’ll enjoy it.” And with that, he went back down to resume his own contribution to Sunburst’s pleasure.

Cadance nodded frantically, her jaw clenching as she channelled everything she had left into pounding into Sunburst’s tight little bussy. Yet, there was only one inevitable conclusion to all of this, and it was reached as soon as she thrusted one final time, slamming her thick cock all the way into Sunburst, her hips clapping against his own.

Sunburst gasped, jerking forwards and crying out in ecstasy. His back arched and a potent shiver, laden with a raw orgasmic energy, shot through his system. He could feel his ass clamp around Cadance’s erection as his own twitched and shot his spunk into the bedding. His load was not especially impressive, his flare barely spilling more than a few meagre spurts.

At the same time, Shining jerked away in order to avoid getting a face full of magic. The hornjob had worked wonders as a small shower of sparks and latent magical energy shot forth.

While both Sunburst’s virile and magical reserves were modest, Cadance more than made up for it. She gasped in utter pleasure, her whole body shuddering against Sunburst’s own as he milked her thick mare dick. Her first load shot forth with such vigour, filling Sunburst’s rear with a very real warmth that seemed to flow throughout him. The first was joined by a second and third, and it wasn’t long before Cadance’s seed overwhelmed him, a generous ration oozing out in an incredibly slutty creampie.

Yet, it didn’t stop there, as Cadance resumed her thrusting, using whatever energy she had left to really edge out every last drop of goodness from her now flared cock. The flare felt so wonderful inside of Sunburst, his tight walls cradling it. He could feel all of the firm ridges and physical abrasions, each of them heightening the sheer pleasure that seemed to permeate throughout him.

He felt utterly spent, his entire body shuddering from sheer exhaustion. Cadance also seemed to be in a similar state, her breathing shallow and form resting heavily upon his back. Slowly, she drew her hips away, moaning softly as her cock slipped out with a nice wet slurp, an abundance of cum spurting forth and further fouling the bedding.

“That felt incredible,” Cadance whispered, sinking into the sheets. “But holy fuck that takes a lot out of you.”

Shining nodded and snuggled up beside her. “Do you need a moment, babe?”

She shook her head. “I… I don’t think I’m ever going to get hard again.”

“It just takes a little while to get back up,” Shining cooed, gently prodding at it with his hoof. “You've got to be gentle with it.”

Sunburst closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. “That was… that was intense. Not going to lie.”

Cadance chuckled and Sunburst soon felt her magic around him, dragging him into the collective snugglepile.

“Did you have fun?” Cadance asked, soothingly stroking Sunburst with her hoof.

Sunburst nodded slowly. “Loads. I feel…” He snorted, “bloated?”

“Yeah that’ll happen,” Cadance teased, closing her own eyes. “Probably made my balls a little too big.”

“Big balls for a big mare,” Shining chided, using his magic to lightly fondle them. “I think they’re very fitting.”

Sunburst snorted and cracked open an eye, glancing at Shining. “You’re just a size queen, you perv.”

“You wound me,” Shining said, faking offense as he held a hoof to his chest. “Mortally, even.”

“I mean, he’s not lying,” Cadance teased.

This garnered a coy grin from Sunburst, who stuck out his tongue at Shining.

“Though, it’s not like he’s honestly any better,” Cadance added, smirking as she glanced at Sunburst, whose arrogance was wiped away in an instant, as he deadpanned.

“Think you got a round two left in you?” Shining asked, propping himself up and pawing at Cadance’s still flaccid, though exposed, girth.

Cadance nodded slowly, grinning to herself. “Just give me a couple more minutes, babe. I’m not built for this kind of work.”

Sunburst inched upwards, smirking to himself as he planted a kiss on Cadance’s neck. He suckled upon it sharply, eliciting a shuddering sigh of approval from his fiancée.

“And do you think you’ll be up for a round three after that?” he teased, feeling his own vigour slowly returning.

Cadance chuckled to herself. “You two are insatiable.” She drew in a deep breath and sat up, nodding towards Shining. “Alright hun, get that ass in the air. I’m going to make sure you walk funny for the new recruits.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
